Chii's adventure
by Kannaslostsoul
Summary: Chii kisses Hideki. Well, some sort of kiss.
1. Default Chapter

Hideki and Chii looked out at the beautiful, orange red sunset, out of their window  
  
in the old apartment.  
  
As Hideki looked at it, he felt calm and nice, for once. As if he  
  
was on a calm, balmy beach.  
  
"Chii...? Why is Hideki looking happy when seeing sunset?" Chii asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, Chii. The sunset looks nice, and that makes me feel nice." Said Hideki.  
  
"Does that mean if Chii looks at something, that will make Chii happy?" Said Chii.  
  
"That depends on what it is."  
  
"So Hideki is happy when Hideki looks at those magazines with girls?" As Chii picked  
  
up those magazines.  
  
Hideki spurted blood out of his nose all over the floor.  
  
"Aggggh!" He said, as Chii turned the pages.  
  
Chii laughed. iIt's been a while since she laughed, mesmerized at her  
  
smile, and her laughing voice. It's nice to be with her, the special someone I have./i  
  
He always felt happy around her, and joyful, because she was so cute, and fun to  
  
be around with. Even though she was a persocon.. although it was a bit weird falling  
  
in love with a machine. But he never cared about that. He thought of her as a person,  
  
not a machine, or a super computer, but an alive person. An amazing, smart person.  
  
Chii turned the page, and noticed a small picture of two persons kissing.  
  
"Chii..?" Chii looked eager to know what that was, and turned to face Hideki.  
  
"Ah, Chii!You shouldn't be looking at that!" Hideki said, more blood splurting out.  
  
Chii read the words quietly. "Kissing?" Chii said. "Chii wants to try too!" She  
  
said, looking even more cutely in Hideki's point of view. "Ahh..." Chii got closer.  
  
He stared into her eyes, and closed his. He can feel Chii draw even closer..  
  
and than her lips touched his.. NOSE? She started kissing his nose. He brushed Chii  
  
off. "Did Chii do something bad?" Chii asked, looking sad. He was dissapointed at  
  
not getting a real kiss. "Chii- that's my nose, not my mouth!" He said. Chii's  
  
face looked sad. "Well, that was a kiss, you did good." Hideki said. iChii's  
  
face lit up, as the sunrise did when it rised. It was always like this, when  
  
he complimented chii. It's always nice to see her happy./i  
  
"Say, Chii. Do you want to go out to shop for some food?"  
  
Hideki asked her.   
  
Chii nodded happily. He went to reach for wallet in the drawer,  
  
and than inserted his feet into some socks, and than his sneakers. Hideki turned away  
  
as Chii put on her dress, and than inserted her feet into her shoes. He opened the door  
  
and waited for Chii to get out, and than closed the door. As he walked out, Miss Hibiya  
  
was outside, sweeping the floor like always.  
  
"Nice day, isn't it?So where are you going?" Mrs. Hibiya said, smiling.  
  
It was rare for her to smile, and Hideki blushed at it.  
  
"Well, we're going grocery shopping." Hideki replied.  
  
"Have a safe trip than!" She said that as she waved.  
  
Chii and Hideki waved back and departed. 


	2. Kidnap

Hideki went and picked some apples and grapes,  
  
and stuffed it in the plastic white bag, than threw  
  
it in the shopping cart.  
  
"Chii, can you go to the other section to get some of those  
  
seaweed?" Hideki said, pointing to the sign that said  
  
section 9. Chii nodded and followed. At least 5 minutes passed.  
  
He finished getting all of the vegetables, and thought that  
  
Chii should be here by now. But there was no sign of her. He  
  
Had a bad feeling a couple of seconds when he sent her to section 5,  
  
because he thought he sensed a guy, staring at Chii, following her,  
  
and seemed to be watching her. He felt uneasy.  
  
He ran to section 9, and saw nothing, only a couple of shoppers,  
  
but no Chii. His heart jumped. He started panicking.  
  
He ran around the shopping center, and couldn't find a trace of her.  
  
He was out of breath, and stopped and sat back at the wall.  
  
He hit himself for being stupid enough to leave Chii alone.  
  
"No, I can't stop now. Chii's out there, all alone. She's might've  
  
kidnapped again, and maybe something must've happened to her!" He said,  
  
worried about what might of had happened to her.  
  
He went around the store, and told everybody he could a description  
  
of Chii, and asked if they saw her. Sadly, nobody said they know  
  
or even saw her. He came to another man, stubby, with a hat, and  
  
baggy pants. He told about Chii to him, and described her, in hope  
  
he saw her.  
  
"Oh, I think i've seen her. Looked as if she was kidnapped. But I wasn't  
  
sure myself, looked as if that was her owner too, so I sorta left it  
  
alone." He said, seriously. Looking worried, and placed a hand on his  
  
cart with a big velvet cloth covering it. Hideki didn't notice it though,  
  
cause he was too worried about Chii.  
  
"I'm sorry i didn't do-" Said the man. "No, you helped me. It's alright,  
  
though." Said Hideki, as he ran out of the market.   
  
The man flashed a evil grin across the place, and pulled the velvet cloth  
  
that was covering the cart, and revealed Chii tied up, as he got to his  
  
condo.  
  
"Ah, yes. We will have lots of fun.. I have to see what's in your first."  
  
He said, bringing out a pair of tweezers.  
  
Chii looked scared, and wondering where was Hideki. 


End file.
